The Last Encounter
by shyne
Summary: Rogue has been running from her enemies since that fateful night at the Institute. Her powers are growing & so are her enemies. But who are her REAL enemies? She thought it was Magneto, now Xavier,but who is this new group w/ a guy called Remy? who'll fin
1. Prologue

Saturday, November 24, 2001  
  
Note: ~ this means someone is thinking. ~ This is also my first X- Men fic, so sorry if it sucks.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X Men: Evolution.  
  
1 The Last Encounter: Prologue  
  
1.1.1 By shyne  
  
It was tiring, all the running and hiding. She wished it would all stop, but it wouldn't. It wasn't as if she looked for trouble. It was the other way around, trouble went looking for her. She had been on the run for three months now. Continuously, she barely managed to elude the enemy. But exactly who was the enemy? She thought it was Magneto or Mystique, but there were so many people after her, how was she supposed to fight the enemy if she didn't know who they were? At first, she went to her so- called friends for help, but they were allied with the enemy. She felt her heart twist as she remembered what happened on that fateful night. How could they do this to her, after all they had been though? They had fought side by side, broke bread with each other, backed each other up! She had thought better of them, actually of HIM. She thought she could trust him that he would always be there for her, but she was wrong. All those little speeches and heartfelt, although corny, congratulations were all a joke. A big, fat joke.  
  
~ Guess those shades hid the real him. ~ She thought bitterly as she ran down the muddy alleyways behind loud bars and nightclubs. She paused and cautiously peeked around the corner of the building she was hiding behind; she never knew where they would show up next, now did she? The last encounter was three days ago. She hadn't had enough time to get to travel far enough for her to feel somewhat safe, yet. Currently she was in New York City. If she is lucky, the streets would e so crowded and messed up, they wouldn't be able to find her, for a while. Relieved that the coast was clear, she slipped quietly into a random bar, maybe she could win off a few bucks in a hand of poker or two. Looking nonchalant, she slid her black sunglasses onto her nose, hiding her eyes, she didn't want anyone to go yelling 'freak,' or 'mutant.' Surveying the optional poker tables she had, she decided to try for the one in the far back. There were three burly men, already drunk by the looks of it. Checking that her gloves in place, she swaggered over to their table. It was easier if she played a drunken ditz than another runaway teen. Giggling sweetly, she sat down with a loud thump in a chair. Slyly, she positioned her chair so her back was to the wall, and not the door, she had learned that lesson the hard way. Slapping down a five, she bellowed in a giggly voice, "Deal me in boys!"  
  
The men just eyed her with slight interest before throwing her five cards. This would be so easy, it always is. She had a sucky hand, only a pair of two's, a jack, a five, and a seven. There was only one way to win this round, bluff. Thankfully, she had a lot of practice at the Institute. With expertise, she made her eyes all wide, although they couldn't see them behind the shades, and her mouth very big, in the shape of an 'O.' Gleefully, she did a little jump in her chair snickering. The three boys eyed her warily, before exchanging cards for new ones. She pretended to organize her cards, drawing the three chums out, making them uneasy. With a big grin, she slid exchanged her jack and seven with two new cards, only another five and an ace.  
  
~ Too bad. ~ She thought. Still, she wasn't about to lose five bucks on the first go; her pride wouldn't let her. She continued her little act, pretending she had an awesome hand. They bought it, all calling 'fold.' Happily, she scooped up the money, fifteen bucks, not including her own five. The man to her left, flipped her cards over, revealing two two's and two fives. The man groaned and showed the other men her pathetic, but well played hand. One snorted, the other grinned invitingly, showing possibly the worst teeth she had ever seen in her life, even Toad had better teeth than that. They continued to play five more rounds. She knew she would get in trouble if she kept winning, so she lost two on purpose, not big ones through. In the end, she had earned about sixty bucks, not bad, that'd earn her a semi decent dinner and breakfast or two, possibly even lunch if she really stretched it, city life was expensive. Tipping an imaginary hat at her poker partners, she walked out the door and into the fresh city air. With a forlorn sigh, she flipped up her collar on her wool jacket, and walked towards the ratty motel where she was staying, her head bowed and shadowed by the flickering streetlights. ~ Well, I guess I'll be safe for a day or two. The Professor wouldn't let his precious 'kids' out on the dangerous, city streets at night. ~ Grinning, Rogue, now ironically known as Kate, pocketed her newly won money and decided to get some dinner for a change.  
  
*******************  
  
"We have to find her Professor."  
  
"I know, but I can't get a read on her mind waves, somehow she must be blocking it." A voice said on the other line of the telephone.  
  
"Can we go back out and look for her?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow!? She could be all the way to Canada by then!"  
  
"Calm down, Scott, now isn't the time to get too hasty. Anyway, she doesn't have enough money to take the train there, and I have already put the train stations on the look out for her. If she does try to leave, we'll know."  
  
"Fine. But do you think Rogue knows about, you-know-what?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine, though I wouldn't be surprised if she does."  
  
"Hmm, do you think the Brotherhood are looking for her too?"  
  
"Probably, if I know Mystique, she has already sent Lance and his friends in search of her. Luckily, she doesn't have the same expenses as us. She has already spent enough money trying to find her the first few times."  
  
"We were so close Professor. We had her right in front of us, but she got away, somehow. You don't think she has gained new powers do you? That would explain some things."  
  
"If she has, Scott, not only is she a danger to society, but a danger to herself. If her powers start evolving too rapidly for her to control, the result may be disastrous, although we would definitely get a clear reading on her location."  
  
"We must find her before THEY do. They are more trouble than Magneto and Mystique. If they get a hold on her, who knows what the outcome might be."  
  
"I agree Scott, assemble the team at 5:00am sharp, you have a plane to catch."  
  
"Yes, sir. We'll find her, if it's the last thing we do, I promise." On the other line, all the way in Bayville, a bald man in a wheel chair sadly thought, ~ It might be. ~  
  
End of Prologue  
  
***********************  
  
That's the end of the prologue. I need five reviews before continuing, but knowing me, I'll probably still continue *sigh.* I am sorry if I haven't uploaded lately. I am so slow. I have writer's block, and I can't seem to get out the net chapters. It is easy to start a story, but not finish one. Has anyone ever wondered why they call it X Men, and not X People, I mean, there are mutants of both genders, aren't there? Well, it's just some food for thought.  
  
~shyne~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Tuesday, December 25, 2001

Howdy people! Hi, I know I haven't updated lately, sorry. NE way, some of these characters are made up…at least, pretty much. In addition, Remy, well, he'll talk more normally, not so much French. Well, here we go, oh, and sorry if it is too short.

Disclaimer: X-Men Evolution is not mine, yada, yada, yada….

THE LAST ENCOUNTER

CHAPTER ONE

In a dark room, in the middle of the night, five cloaked shadows met around an eerie floating white globe. One of the shadows held up one small, pale hand towards the globe, which began to glow mysteriously. Another figure leaned in close to the globe, the light casting a strange light on his handsome face. He grinned mischievously, but then his smile fell. "Se'er, how come dis picture is so fuzzy?"

The girl named Se'er peered in close, her wavy blonde hair peeking out from her hood. "Hmm, something must be interfering with my Sight. But at least we know she is somewhere in this area."

"I told you this wouldn't work Remy." The third figure said obviously a woman by her voice. Throwing down her hood in frustration, she yelled at the boy named Remy. "And why do we have to wear these stupid hoods? No one is going to see us, you know that, and it's giving me hood hair!"

"'Cause it is fun and mysterious, Aegis, that's why." Remy said, a wide grin on his handsome, shadowed face. Aegis threw her hands in the air, frustrated. "Arg, you are so, so, SO…"

"Adorable?" Remy offered cutely. Se'er giggled from within her hood. "No. You are so AGGRAVATING!"

Remy just grinned and winked at the still giggling Se'er and the fuming Aegis. "Remy loves you too, Aegis."

"Whatever, boy." The older woman said before irritably flipping her coal black hair over her broad shoulder. However, even in the shadows, Remy could see a small smile gracing her lips. "Anyway, back to business. Remy, the master wants us to enlist her SOON. We have already wasted too much time. Those X-geeks are getting closer and closer to her while we seem to be trailing behind. They came so close to capturing her, and those troublesome brats, what did they call themselves again?"

"The Brotherhood." One of the figures behind them told her.

"Oh yes, that's their name. Let's not forget the annoying Brotherhood. Remy, we can't keep playing this cat and mouse game much longer. It is time for us to set the trap."

"Remy knows. Remy knows." Remy muttered while rubbing his temples from around his black sunglasses. Se'er looked up at the man whom she thought of as a big brother, her childish looks scrunched up with worry. "Rem ok, no?"

Remy smiled fondly down at the girl of about 15, although she didn't look older than 11. "Remy is just fine, Se'er."

"So, what's the plan, honey?" Aegis asked before walking to the still glowing globe, staring into its depths, her brows frowned with concentration. 

"I call it, Operation: Find girl, infatuate girl, lure girl, then trap girl." Remy said with flourish, his arms waving, and his face smiling like a maniac. The two females looked at each other incredulously. "Ok, ok, Remy know title need work."

"Definitely." Se'er said before the two females burst out laughing while Remy just plopped on the ground, pretending to act hurt. With her face turning slightly red, Se'er tried to put on a straight face, and failed miserably and just started laughing harder.

"Aww, poor little Remy got his feelings hurt." Aegis said before both she and Se'er grinned at each other mischievously and pounced on Remy, laughing. This continued for a couple minutes before all three of them sobered up, all three of them sitting on the ground. He turned at a bored snort from behind them. Remy looked up at the two figures from his position on the ground. "What?"

"Remy, what should we do now that you are done, ahem, playing?" asked the larger of the two figures, a male by his voice. Remy frowned with thought before he turned to the two figures behind him. He looked at the larger one. They stared at each other for a minute before Remy nodded knowingly at him, whom oddly liquidated and slipped away. Then, he turned to the other, smaller figure. "Mira, go put the local bars and diners on 'alert' for your dear, runaway 'sister.'" He grinned at the 'sister' part before he continued staring through the glowing orb at a certain green-eyed girl as Mira ran to do as she was ordered. 

"Beautiful." He whispered his eyes slightly glazed as he stared deeply into the glowing globe. The two females still in the room looked at each other questioningly, both silently asking, "What in the world?"

**************

She felt as if someone was watching her. She whipped her head around quickly; her gloved fists up and ready to deck any guy who came within five feet of her. No one was behind her. The street was eerily deserted except for a few thrown away flyers. She shook her head, mad at herself for being so jumpy. The wind echoed her own thoughts as it howled at her for her foolishness. The wind teased her reddish brown hair, releasing a few white strands from a messy ponytail. With an exasperated sigh, she pushed back her hair behind her ears and trotted to a nearby diner. All conversation stopped when she stepped into the small diner. She looked around, not seeing any unwanted familiar faces. She slowly backed away, her instincts to run kicking in. Suddenly, a large wall stopped her from retreating any further. She turned around, wondering how a wall had appeared so abruptly. When she turned around, she discovered it wasn't a large wall, but a man, around the age of 20. She glared up at the blonde man who was about five inches taller than her own 5'7". His eyes just twinkled before he looked at her innocently, "Oh, sorry miss. Am I in you way?"

"Yes, you are. So MOVE." Rogue said a bit testily, her green eyes flashing. "My, my. Is that any way for a lady to speak to a gentleman?"

"First of all, I am NO lady! Secondly, I doubt a man of you, ah, stature, is a GENTLEman." Rogue replied dryly as she eyed his outfit. He was wearing a leather-studded jacket, ripped blue jeans, a tight, slightly rumpled white shirt, motorcycle gloves, and a small silver earring in his right lobe. He just laughed before stretching his arms out in the doorway, blocking her way. Rogue's emerald eyes narrowed suspiciously. She couldn't believe this guy, who did he think he was anyway. Rogue leaned in close to his ear, standing on her tiptoes. So as not to make a scene, she whispered heatedly, "I said, move."

The man felt a rush spread through his body as he felt her soft lips accidentally brush his sensitive ears. Mentally shaking his head, he quickly caught her chin in his gloved hands forcing her to look into his black eyes. Rogue felt herself drowning into those creepy black eyes. A sound interrupted her trance, causing him to growl in frustration. He looked to see what it was. It was only a cat from the alley behind the diner. Rogue took advantage of the moment, and roughly poked the man in the soft part under the ribs and slipped out from under his arms. Not noticing as she ran away from the diner, that the mysterious man, whom she had just encountered had turned completely black before returning to his normal color. His black eyes stared in shock as he watched her fleeing back before he exited the diner and faded away into the shadows with one thing on his mind. ~ I have to report this to Remy. ~

********************

Ok, that is all folks! I'll update soon, cause I know I owe you another chapter since I received TEN reviews! Oh, thank you, thank you! Oh and there is going to be romance b/t Rogue and one of the male characters. Please pick you favorite. Here are your choices, oh, and don't rule out my new character just because you don't know him yet. 

Either a) Remy

b) Pietro

c) The new guy, whom you will know more about later

d) Anyone else you vote


End file.
